A Fate we Can't Escape
by AngelsInFlight500
Summary: After Nuada was defeated by Hellboy it seemed that it was over... but was it? Find out what happens when Nuada gets a second chance at life.


A sharp stabbing through his chest and he knew it was over. He gently put his hand over his wound as he felt the gushing of blood. He was gasping for breath… each one very painful. He slowly turned his head to the murderer… his sister. Shortly after, he began to lose the feeling in his knees and was too weak to stand. He slowly walked ahead looking at his sister. He called out to her one last time before he turned to stone thinking, what if things had been different? Soon everything went black.

Suddenly Nuada awoke. Strangely, he was in his bed. He felt his forehead noticing it was dripping with cold sweat. He quickly sat up as he looked around his room feeling confused and disoriented. His grabbed his chest where he _thought _he had been stabbed… but nothing was there. Still looking around he jumped when his bedroom door opened to reveal his sister. He let out a soft scream.

"Oh, sorry brother… did I frighten you?" His twin sister asked

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok… well I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You were making quite a lot of noise last night."

"Oh… was I? Sorry." Nuada replied

Nuala nodded and quietly closed the door behind her as she left.

Nuada and Nuala were very close for being brother and sister. Almost too close at times. Nuada thought of her as the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He's never told her but she's always suspected it by the way he stares at her sometimes. She only thinks of him as a brother or a friend… perhaps her only friend. Their father is a king and they are prince and princess. They live in the underworld but Prince Nuada always had the dream of taking over the human world… he thought he already did but he supposed it must have been a dream.

Nuada got dressed and headed to the downstairs of their castle. This was no ordinary castle though… hardly even a castle. Maybe a small mansion. But you shouldn't expect much from residents of the underworld. The mansion was made of stone… not very bright or colorful… just full of neutral colored rocks and stones.

As Nuada walked along the corridors he thought of how real his dream was and how real it felt. He didn't know what to think of it… so he decided to forget about it.

He came down to the sitting room where most of their reading was done. Nuala was sitting on a chair in the corner reading a blue book. Nuada went up to her and quickly swiped the book out of her hands to tease her.

"Hey! I was reading that!" She shouted

"Oh were you?" He said as he held the book high over his head so she couldn't reach it.

Then he suddenly stopped. He lowered the book down and gave it back to Nuala. He had a frightened look on his face.

"What's the matter brother?"

"I…I just remember I had a dream last night and this exact moment was in it." He said

"Well isn't that interesting?"

"Yes… it is." He said as he stared off into space

The day went by and all Nuada thought about was his dream. Everything he did that day was everything he did in his dream. It was starting to frighten him. It was bothering him so much that he had to tell somebody about it. So he went in search for his sister. He looked through all the markets and forests but could not find her… this part was surprisingly not in his dream. He went to his father's throne.

"Father!"

"Yes my son?"

"I cannot find Nuala… would you happen to know where she might be?" He asked

"I haven't seen Nuala since morning my son… perhaps she might be at the troll market."

"The troll market? Why would she travel there?"

"Just a guess." His father said

"I will check… "

Nuada ran off to the troll market. This was the last place he thought she would be since the market frightens her.

Surprisingly after twenty minutes of searching he finally caught sight of her. He was relieved. She was buying a necklace with a weird symbol on it… that was in his dream.

He ran to her and grabbed her from behind causing her to jump.

She put her hand on her chest.

"Nuada! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I am sorry sister but I need to talk to you about something important."

Before she could say anything he had grabbed her hand and dragged her back home and to his room.

"Brother what is wrong with you?" She asked

He slammed the door behind him.

"Sister, something weird has been happening to me." He said as he walked towards her

"What?"

"I had this dream last night"

"Right like when you stole my book… that was in your dream."

"Yes but everything else I have done today has been in my dream… like my dream predicted my day…but my dream was so real I feel like I've already lived these moments." He explained

"What was this dream about exactly?" she asked

"I tried to claim the human world with the golden army but I lost in the end and died."

"How did you die?"

"You killed me… it was a very long dream. Maybe it wasn't a dream."

"It must have been a dream… I would never kill you. Tell me the rest of the dream."

So he told her everything that happened in detail.

"That's a very complex dream." She said surprised

"Yes… it's a bit strange."

"Well maybe it's telling you to not make that mistake in trying to take over the human world… there's really nothing to worry about, is there?"

"I suppose not… I just thought it to be weird." He said

"Don't worry my brother… you'll be fine." She said as she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

His heart began to race as he looked into her golden eyes. A smile crept upon his face and he started to lean closer towards her. Nuala realized what he was doing and she quickly stood up.

"I think I better go." She walked out of the room leaving Nuada behind.

Nuada sighed and threw himself on his bed realizing he shouldn't have done that. He tried to forget everything and fell into a deep sleep.

---------

A few months later Nuada had gotten so used to this dream following him around that he had almost forgotten about it. He had actually been planning to come out of exile to take over the human land.

"Brother where are you going?" Nuala asked Nuada as she stopped him in the corridor

"I am off to the troll market." He said and he began to walk again with Nuala following

"For what?"

"It's not any of your concern sister… go read a book or something."

Nuala stopped

"Is that all you think of me brother? That all I do is read and I don't deserve to know anything." She said

Nuada stopped and turned

"Of course not my sister, it's just-."

"If that's how you think of me then I guess I'll just go." She walked away

Nuada looked back but tried to forget about it. He kept walking…

He arrived at the troll market and walked through to find what he was looking for. It was very crowded… full of trolls, goblins, and other elves. Nuada then came to a stand full of gold jewelry and other items.

"I'm looking for tooth fairies… would you happen to have any?" Nuada asked the owner of the stand.

"In fact yes I do your highness! It's your lucky day." The troll pulled out a large rectangular box with a royal seal on the front.

"Be careful… these guys will get ya!" The owner said "They haven't been fed for days… they were just brought here. So they're probably extra feisty."

Nuada smiled and nodded handing the troll the right amount of money.

"Have a good day your highness!"

Nuada walked back to his home with two boxes of tooth fairies. And later had gone to the sewers of the human world to train. He brought the boxes of fairies with him planning to kill. He had found that part of the crown to control the golden army had been in an auction house. Wink, Nuada's troll friend, had also come to lend assistance. Later Nuada had found his way into the auction house as did Wink. And as they were about to auction off his crown… he had stopped the party just like in his dream. He slowly walked in with the box of fairies on his back. The people stared at him like he was a monster. He suddenly felt a different feeling than from his dream. In his dream he felt the adrenaline and the urge to kill… but now he felt very nervous.

"Sir what are you doing here?" The auction man asked

Nuada put his box on the ground and stared at the frightened crowd.

"Sir, who are you? What are you doing here?!" He asked again

"I am Prince Nuada." He stated nervously

"What brings you here?"

"I am here sir, to reclaim what is rightfully mine." He said looking towards the man now

"Security! Remove this man at once!"

Wink had then thrown the dead security men through the glass doors and to the floor. Nuada flinched.

The man stared in horror at the sight as did everyone else. Wink walked in and roared his loudest roar. Which also made Nuada flinch. Everyone started to scream and panic in fear. Nuada stared at the frightened crowd blankly.

"I will give you anything! Take anything!" The man yelled

Nuada stared at the crown and everything from his dream flashed back at him. Nuada took the crown piece in his hand and put it in his pocket. It was quiet now… and Wink was waiting for something to happen.

"Wink, leave my friend." Nuada said still nervous

Wink left confused. Nuada felt sick to his stomach… he couldn't kill these people for some reason. Nuada walked out of the room with the crown piece and his fairies. Everyone sighed in relief.

Nuada ran through the sewers frightened and feeling sick. He had gotten so tired that he had to sit down. He started to vomit thinking about what he was just about to do. He lay down on the cold, wet, stone floor. He was tired and breathing heavily. He fell into a deep sleep.

Later Nuada awoke to the sound of a train. He sat up and had a large headache. He stared into space for a while but had the feeling he wasn't alone… he turned around and saw his sister sitting behind him.

"Sister… what are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home for a while so I went to look for you."

Nuada smiled. He slowly brought himself to his feet.

"What happened?" She asked him

Nuada told her the story of how he had gotten the crown piece. He told her how it was almost the opposite of what happened in his dream.

"Your life really is like your dream… only you seem to be changing it." She said

Nuada walked closer towards her.

"I am sorry sister."

"For what?"

"For treating you like you didn't matter. You do matter… very much. I love you."

"You are forgiven my brother." She said smiling

He gave her a soft hug… but he couldn't help but smell her hair as well. They broke from their hug and looked into each other's eyes. Nuada ran his fingers through Nuala's silky, blonde hair. Nuala seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Perhaps you love me a little too much brother." She said as she removed his hand from her face.

She backed away and he stared at her sadly.

"I am sorry." He said

She nodded "Come on, let's go home."

He followed her back to the underworld.

Days had gone by… Nuada spent them looking at his crown piece and thinking of his dream. He had no interest in taking over the human world... though he did think of it sometimes. And one day he had the strange urge to get the second crown piece.

He went to his father without even thinking.

He went in and bowed down.

"I wasn't expecting you my son."

"I have not come to visit. I have come for the crown piece father."

"The crown?! You must be mad… you cannot awaken the golden army." He said

"I only want to protect our right on this earth." Nuada explained

"We have my son! We have made peace with the humans!"

"Peace? I have made no peace with any humans! They have destroyed the land with their greed! Father we must not let them do this… we must reclaim our land and bring it to what it used to be."

"I forbid you to do this son."

"Forbid me?! How can you do this!? You were once a proud warrior now what are you? Nothing! Because of these humans!" Said Nuada

"Brother!"

Nuada turned around to see his sister.

"I thought you had changed from your ways of wanting to destroy human kind." She said

"I thought I had too… but I guess we thought wrong."

Nuada showed his father the first crown piece.

"I won't stop with one piece."

"You would have to kill me to take this piece!" His father said

"Very well father… if that's how you want it."

Nuada pulled out his sword and started running towards his father with nobody stopping him. His father wasn't expecting him to do it.

Nuada stabbed his father with the sword and watched him fade away. But then Nuada started to have a severe pain in his chest which had him bending over in agony. He looked down and saw blood in his hands. He fell to the floor shaking as did his sister. The room went black.

A few hours later Nuada awoke in his bed. He could barely breath… he looked down at his chest… it had a large bandage over the wound with a big splotch of blood on it. A nurse came into his room and told Nuada what happened.

"After you stabbed the king a guard came from behind you and stabbed you in the back and it went through to your chest. Your sister is also suffering from the same wound. She's not expected to live which means neither are you."

The nurse's words went through him like a bullet. Nuada's eyes widened.

"I'm dying?" Nuada asked weakly

The nurse nodded

"Can I see my sister one last time?"

The nurse helped Nuada out of bed, which was very painful, and led him to where his sister was. Nuala slowly turned her head to the incoming visitors. Nuada was almost crying when he saw her.

"I am so sorry Nuala." He said softly

She gave a little smile and nodded

"Why is it that you're always apologizing?" She asked jokingly

Nuada let out a short laugh. He knelt down by her bedside and put his hand through her hair.

"I guess I didn't listen to my dream." He said

"You tried. Maybe it's a fate we can't escape."

He stared at her for a long moment.

"I wish you loved me the way I love you." He said

"As do I brother… as do I."

Nuada felt himself starting to fade.

"I love you sister."

"I love you brother."

And as Nuada turned to stone he thought what if things had been different? Then everything went black.

Then Nuada awoke. He looked around his room and felt where his wound had been. He was perfectly normal. He got out of bed and stood up.

"Not again!"

THE END


End file.
